Hazard's of OCD
by kilatails
Summary: A collection of shots all dedicated to Death the Kidd's OCD! OC's are included but there will some without. Ideas will keep popping as this collection continues! We better do this right otherwise Kidd's gonna flip!...Then again that's what we want, right?
1. Destroyed History

Kilatails: Welcome!

Black Star: Bow to your god!

Kusugari: uhh no.

Black Star: What?

Kilatails: Umm Star… you're here to give the disclaimer.

Black Star: -glances at Kusugari- You said they were here to worship me!

Kilatails: …-glances at Kusugari-

Kusugari: ...I had to tell him something! He didn't want to come!

Kilatails: …-sighs- Star just do it.

Black Star: Will I be worshipped?

Kusugari: Yes, whatever, just say the disclaimer!

Black Star: Alright! Kilatails and Kusugari do not own the Great-godly me and Soul Eater, except for Michi and Ajit. Now you, with the funny hair, bow before me!

Destroyed History

Kidd had decided to take a tour around one of the few museums in Death City along with some odd friends of his. Nothing seemed to catch Kidd's eyes, however.

"Hey Kidd, let's go check out the paintings!" a red head quickly said as she grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him out. Her weapon partner followed in a much slower pace along with Liz and Patty. Kidd yelped in surprise and force of the tug.

"Slow down Michi. We have all day!" said Kidd, but nonetheless he followed his friend. It was only a few steps till they entered the hall. The walls were full of beautiful paintings, from acrylic to oils. From Pop to Traditional. Michi looked excitedly at the more interesting paintings, looking more at their textures than the painting itself. Kidd strolled along only glancing to a few… until he paused in front of one. This action caught his friends' attention and all quickly approached to look alongside him.

They all knew this painting very well. It was famous. Anyone who didn't know about it had to, sometime in their life, lived under a rock.

Michi's partner, Ajit, tilted his head to the side, "You like this painting, Kidd?"

Kidd didn't answer, unless his shaking shoulders counted. His face held a scowl, and without a word he stepped over the rail and neared the painting. Liz raised an eyebrow at her meister, "What's up, Kidd?"

She got her answer as soon as Kidd grabbed on to the frame of the painting and tilted it a bit. Liz and Patty quickly caught on Kidd's train of thought, one sighing and the other giggling. Michi and Ajit, sadly, didn't. They could only stare at their friend's weird antics.

Satisfied with the symmetry, Kidd let go of the portrait and admired his work, only to have the painting tilt back to its previous position. Kidd fumed, allowing a decent amount of profanities to leave his mouth as he worked to fix it again, only to have it return to its crooked position. It suddenly turned into a pattern.

Kidd fixed.

The painting tilted.

Kidd fixed.

The painting tilted.

Kidd fixed.

…and the painting tilted.

Kidd finally snapped and somehow transformed Patty into a gun, then shot at the painting multiple times. Michi and Ajit stared in shock at the destroyed history with a panting Kidd in front of them.

All was silent except for a sighing Liz, "Well, there goes the Mona Lisa."

Black Star: What is the meaning of this? Why aren't they worshipping me?

Kusugari: …-ignores Star- Thank you for reading and we hoped you enjoy. Now to make a few things clear-!

Kilatails: I would like to say that many of the shots that will be posted here are the ideas coming from two brains! Mines and Kusugari! Some will be short! Some will be long! But most of all they will have laughs!

Kusugari: This is our co-op mission and we hope that our ideas give you such joy~! And make your stomach hurt.

Kilatails: In a good way! Also, we'll be fair and say there are times when we'll have brain farts!

Black Star: Eww! Kila, you farted!

Kusugari: -cringes at the sound of Black Star flying away-So, uh…w-we'll let you guys know when we need help with ideas. Just umm leave a review, that button… right there… Ok I have to go save Star, later! Kila! Put down the chain saw!

Kiltails: I'm gonna hurt you so bad, that you'll be begging Maka for one of her Maka Chops! –chases Black Star with a chainsaw-.


	2. A saint?

Maka: So how do I do this?

Kilatails: you just say that you don't belong to us and yadda, yadda, yadda!

Maka: -looks at script- R-right…

Kusugari: -strolls in and sees readers- Uhh… Kila? Maka!

Kilatails: Yes?

Kusugari: They are here!

Maka: Who? –Continues to read- hmmm this seems simple enough…

Kusugari: The readers! They are here!

Maka and Kilatails: WHAT? –Scramble around only to trip over each other and dropping the script everywhere-

Kusugari: -face palm- Just read…

:p -Division- :p

A saint?

Michi's eyebrow twitched. It was supposed to be an intimate get-together with friends. Kidd, Liz and Patty were an obvious invite as well as the others. Ajit was not so sure about Black Star, they couldn't really stand each other much. So far it was going well, Ajit and Black Star had started to insult each other as best as they could. So far neither one was backing down…

Soul and Maka joined into idle conversation with Liz and Tsubaki. Patty was more interested in making paper giraffes with the napkins, while Michi tried to be a good hostess, making treats for everyone as well as their dinner. It was when she was passing drinks that she noticed a missing guest. Michi had asked around but the others didn't know Kidds' whereabouts either.

Of course this was the last place she had expected to find him. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Kidd."

The boy had his back turned to her and he did not seem to notice her presence or had heard her calling to him. Michi tried again.

"Kidd!"

He still would not answer, seeming to be completely engrossed on what he was doing. This only made Michi boiling mad, so she didn't restrain the disdain lacing itself around her words, "KIDD!"

At long last the boy jumped, and then he turned, surprise edged over his face. Kidd stood over an open drawer in Michi's room… with blue and yellow unmentionables in his hands. After the initial shock Kidd took a laid back look and responded back to Michi with the same force, "WHAT?"

He didn't take lightly to being yelled at for, in his point of view, no reason. However, he hadn't noticed his mistake.

"STOP REARRAGING MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!" she said as she promptly kicked him out of her room, quite literally.

:p -Division- :p

Kilatails: -rubs head- Well that didn't go well…

Kusugari: We still have to say the disclaimer. Can you do it now Maka?

Maka: -clears throat- Kusugari and Kilatails do not own anything of Soul eater whatsoever! Except Michi and Ajit! –smiles-

Kilatails: If we did I'd have you and Soul as a couple already!

Maka: -blushes- W-WHAT?

Kusugari: -laughs- Please leave a review! Doesn't have to be anything huge! -Pokes Maka's cheek- Your blushing!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Kusugari: GAH!


	3. Technically Symmetrical

Kusugari: Wow… a post after yesterdays.

Kilatails: We are on fire!

Chrona: W-what?

Kusugari: Metaphorically speaking, Chrona.

Chrona: O-oh.

Kilatails: yes and now you can give the disclaimer Chrona!

Chrona: Ya mean, n-now? But I can't! I've never done a d-disclaimer! I don't know how to handle this!

Kusugari and Kilatails: -sweatdrop- Uhhh….

Kilatails: We're having technical difficulties with our…guest… recently. So we don't own anything of Soul eater! I would be the happiest girl in the world if I did!

Kusugari: and me!...except I'd be a boy!... Start reading!

:p -Division-:p

Kidd walked through the door into the classroom, dropping off his books at his desk in the middle row-because he preferred to be in the center of the class where he could see the most symmetry. He glanced at the teacher, Dr. Stein, and mumbled, "Sorry for being late, my books just...wouldn't align right in my locker...so I took them all out."

Stein growled, "...It took you 45 minutes to do that."

Kidd nodded, "Of course, I had to at least try to make them symmetrical.

The mad scientist sighed, turned the screw in his head a few times, wondering why this was no longer a shock to him. He started on the chalkboard as Kidd glanced around at his classmates. Stein was just finishing the first word when he heard a cry, and by instinct he turned around to see a sweating, stressed Kidd.

He asked, "What's wrong now?"

Kidd stammered, pointing at an empty seat on the last row to the right, "...One seat is empty now. We're not symmetrical!" The doctor smacked his hand against his own forehead and muttered, "Who cares? Just focus on the chalkb—what are you doing?"

Kid had gotten up and grabbed his books, moving into the empty seat, calm finally taking over his features. The scientist, with resistance, asked, "Why...?"

Kidd explained cheerfully, "Now only a desk in the exact centre is missing, so from the front we are technically symmetrical!"

A tired sigh escaped from the entire classroom.

:p -Division- :p

Chrona: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Kilatails: It's ok Chrona! Really! You're OK—!

Chrona: I'm sorry! What am I supposed to do! I don't know how to handle this!

Kilatails: -sweat drop then looks at Kusugari- Call Maka. Chrona! Calm down!

Kusugari: Well umm thanks for reading and to those who were the first to post (you know who you are) we love you! –Takes out cell phone- Now if you'll excuse us we have to take care of this guy! –dials phone and waits-

Kilatails: Chrona, calm down!

Chrona: what should I do?


End file.
